Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Elite Elementals
by Proraptor715
Summary: A Dewott, a Pignite, and a Servine go on a quest to to save the world from chaos- while also honing their own elements, training, and completing their own personal tasks as well. T for mild language... just sayin'. OC submission is now open.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokèmon Mystery Dungeon: Elite Elementals**

**By Proraptor715**

**Chapter One: The Beginning of it All**

"Ahhh…" said a Dewott, sitting next to a palm tree. This was his home, the Shining Cove. He was born and raised here. His name, you ask? His name was Maru. (A/N: I got Maru's name from his Japanese name, Futachimaru.) The only difference Maru has from

"Pretty nice day, isn't it guys?" Maru asked his friends.

"Yep! Can't be better!" Said (or, to be specific, exclaimed) one, a Pignite. His name was Chao.

"You said it." Said the other, a Servine. Her name was Nova.

As you can probably tell, these three were good friends. They always stuck together.

"Hey!" said Chao to the narrator.

Yes?

"We stick together, but not _all the time._"

Fine, fine. I'm sorry.

Anyways, as the three friends were just chilling out (like friends do), a Scraggy went by and hung a poster on a tree.

"What's this?" Asked Nova.

"Ah, I dunno! Let's see!" shouted Chao.

"Hm. I'll get it." Said Maru. He went over to the poster.

After a few minutes, Chao impatiently said, "Well? What's on it?'

" 'Pokèmon Guild Teams Sign Up Today. Meet at Stoutland's Hut.' " Read Maru.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya everyone! It's Proraptor715! Heh, two edits in a day. I hope you all enjoy my stories! First, Maru, disclaimer!**

**Maru: Okay. Proraptor 715 does not own anything! Only the plot.**

**Me: Thanks Maru. Oh, and one more thing I didn't mention-**

**Chao: HAHAHA NOOB!**

**Me: SHUT IT.**

**Chao: 0_0**

**Me: Thanks. Now to be quick, here is the OC fillout.**

**Name:**

**Species:**

**Age:**

**Description:**

**Alters:**

**Moves(max 5, bold special, unique, or important move(s)):**

**Finisher/Special +Description:**

**(add Extras if you want.)**

**Thanks, now on with the story!**

**Nova: (impatiently) FINALLY….**

**Pokèmon Mystery Dungeon: Elite Elementals **

"Pokemon Guild Teams Sign up…" says Nova. "I want to go. Just saying."

"Me too." Added Maru.

"Sure, we've trained well, right?' asked Chao.

"Yeah, so let's go!" exclaimed Nova.

Pokèmon Central Village

"Hmm… this is a rather nice place." Stated Maru.

"Yeah." Chao agreed.

"AAAAAAAAAAH! HELP! SOMEONE HELP!"

"Aw what? Already?" yelled Chao.

"We haven't even signed up yet and now we are saving someone?" Asked Nova.

"I blame the author!" stated Chao angrily.

Yeah. Just try it.

"Well, how would you like a Brick Break to the face?"

Heh. You don't know where I am. What are ya going to do about it?

Nova and Maru sweatdropped.

"Damn…" cursed Chao.

"We can worry about the stupidity of this plot later. Right now we have to save that Pokèmon!" urged Maru.

"Fine…."

At the place where the call for help was made :P

The person who called was a Jigglypuff. She was in the grasp of a Golem. The Golem were surrounded by Graveler.

"HEY YOU!" yelled Chao.

"Eh?" said the Golem. "Ah, look what we have here, _visitors. Heh heh heh…._"

"Well, these 'visitors' are going to give you one heck of a visit!" said Maru boldly. "Leave the Jigglypuff alone, and no one get's hurt, got it?"

"Oh, no, _we're_ not leaving without a fight! Go, my comerades!" Said the Golem.

And so the battle began. The three Graveler assistants stepped forward.

"Razor Shell." Said Maru, attacking one Graveler. It flinched in surprise.

"No, Johnny! Rollout!" said another Graveler, rolling into Maru.

"Gah!"

"How do you like that, weakling?"

"Heh. You better be careful yourself before you say that."

"What do you-"

"LEAF TORNADO!" yelled Nova. And with that, she released a storm of sharp leaves.

"AAAAAAGGGHH! OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" cried the Graveler pathetically.

"Tch. Wuss." Said Chao.

"You calling us wusses?" asked the last Graveler.

"Well, you are if you can't take this." Said Chao, smirking.

"Go ahead and use your wimpy attack then."

"Okay!" Said Chao, smirking again. " Flame Charge!"

"Guaaaaah!" Screamed the Graveler, in pain. He was then knocked out.

Cold.

"Hehehe, that's pathetic, a fire type move beating a rock/ground type." Chuckled Maru.

"The author isn't making sense anymore." Pouted Nova, frowning.

Hey, it's my story, deal with it.

"Fine…"

"Well, well, you defeated my subjects. Let's see if you can handle me!" Roared the Golem.

Maru tensed and got ready to strike…

**Wow, a cliffhanger! (This chapter is long too :P) So, will Maru and his friends defeat the Evil Golem?**

**Maru: he's not technically evil…**

**Anyways, will they win? Find out next time!**

**Everyone: R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, new chapter yay! :P**

**Maru: You're posting like a maniac.**

**Nova: Lighten up. At least he's giving readers some time to-**

**Me: that's enough of that. Oh, and I forgot to say that ****in the OC fillout that you need to put in their likes and dislikes.**

**Chao: OMGWHAT'SGOINGONTHISISAWESOMEWOOOOO!**

**Me: Chao, how many cups of coffee did you drink?**

**Chao: idon'tknowlikeTWENTYCUPS! (drinks another cup)**

**Maru: (sighs) Proraptor715 only owns the plot of the story.**

**Chao: GUESS WHO MADE WAFFLES?!**

**Everyone but Chao: (sweatdrops or facepalms)**

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Elite Elementals**

**Chapter 3**

Maru prepared to strike his opponent.

Suddenly, the Golem unleashed an earthquake.

"Gah!"exclaimed Chao.

"C-c-a-a-n-t-t a-a-i-m!" shouted Maru.

"HAHAHA! YOU HAVE NO CHANCE, YOU INFERIOR WEAKLING!" howled the Golem.

Maru's heart stopped. He was no longer distressed. All other feelings left him.

_He was furious._

"Inferior?!" asked Maru. His eyes started glowing blue.

"Uh…"said the Golem once he saw Maru's face.

"**INFERIOR?! IS THAT WAT YOU THINK OF US?!"**

"Ah, well,"

"**WE'LL SEE WHO'S INFERIOR AFTER THIS! RAZOR….. DELUGE!" **screamed Maru.

And with that, he unleashed a huge mass of water.

The Golem's eyes went wide before he was blasted away by the attack.

Maru was panting softly. The attack plus the raging had fatigued him.

Everyone else just stared wide eyed.

"Oh… shit…" said Chao.

Nova was speechless.

After everything settled down, the Jigglypuff introduced herself.

"Hello.." she said shyly. "My name is Pearl."

"Are you okay?" asked Nova.

"Yes.." answered Pearl.

"The author is running out of names for HIS OCs, the noob." Chuckled Chao.

"Did you insult my name?" asked Pearl.

Yeah, and did he just insult me?

"No…"

"Um, I'm not sure I should say this, but…" started Pearl shyly. "May I join you?"

Chao looked at Nova, and Nova looked at Maru.

Maru simply nodded and said, "Welcome to the team."

**Ahh, finally!**

**Maru: took long enough!**

**Pearl: everyone, say hello to me and Team… uh, what was our team name?**

**Maru: We don't know yet.**

**Me: hey, have you guys seen Nova and Chao?**

**Maru: Chao is "cooling down" and Nova is reading a manga.**

**Me: oh, ok. R&R everyone!**


End file.
